In Order To Protect You
by FangRide15
Summary: Rin Kagamine is starting her first day at South Blue Academy. She is already being abused by her father at home, but the bulling at school is almost equal to that. When Len, her twin brother, steps in to help, Rin might find hidden feelings between her and Len.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my Vocaloid fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy it and if you do, please follow, favorite, and review. I would really appreciate it. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Rin POV

Hi. My name is Rilliane Kagamine. But, just call me Rin. I live with my drunk of a father, Rinto, and the best older brother I could have, Len. We live in Long Beach, Florida, which in my opinion is the worst place to live.

Anyway, right now, I'm trying to get ready for my first day at South Blue Academy. It is a school that is basically revolves around music. It has other classes, but it's mainly about music.

"Yo!" I hear my brother whisper at my doorway. I turn to see that he was all ready to go in his school uniform. "We might want to hurry." he says. "Rinto is starting to wake up."

I nodded and grabbed my backpack. Yeah, we don't refer to Rinto as our father. He lost that privilege when he got drunk and nearly put Len in the hospital. As you can probably tell, he gets a little abusive when he's drunk. Which is most of the time.

Me and Len slip out the front door, not even bothering to leave a note for Rinto, and started off for South Blue. Len looked at me and smiled. "You excited for your first day?" he asks.

"Sort of." I reply. "It's gonna be weird since I'm coming in with the first semester halfway through."

Len just smiled. "At least they'll give you an advantage on the finals." he said, brushing his messy blonde hair out of his eyes.

I laughed. "Yeah, at least there's that."

"Hey, Len! Rin!" said a high-pitched female voice only recognized as the infamous Hatsune Miku. She was running towards us while dragging her boyfriend, Kaito, behind her.

"Hey, Miku." I said, waving. She didn't wave back. Instead, she tackled me in one of her death hugs. I swear I heard my ribs crack.

"Our little Rinny is growing up!" she squealed. "Only fourteen and going to school with us! SO KAWAII!"

"Suff...cating!" I choked out. Miku let go and apologized. Len and Kaito were laughing. I shot them a glare and we continued walking to school.

The school was a really tall and wide brick building. Standard building outline. Windows, doors, students being purposely late for class. "I'll show you around the school, Rin." offered Kaito. I nodded and said bye to Miku and Len. Kaito lead me into the building.

The moment we step inside, the people nearest to the front doors started staring at me. I lowered my head and followed Kaito, who noticed what happened. "Get to class!" he said to the students. The students grabbed their stuff and headed further into the building. One of the girls forcefully bumped my shoulder.

"What's her problem?" I asked Kaito, adjusting the strap on my backpack.

"That's Lily." he said, leading me the office door. "I would stay away from her if I were you. She hates new girls."

"Why?"

"Because people always pay attention to the new kid. That means less attention for her." Kaito opened the door to the office and said, "Say your name and they'll give you your schedule and Student I.D. Okay?" he said.

I nodded and walked inside.

_10 minutes later...don't want to bore you guys with formal stuffs..._

"Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate." said my new teacher. I didn't really care to know her name. "This is Rilliane Kagamine. She just transferred here from Lakeside High." She looked at me. "Go take that empty seat next to Tei." She said.

I walked across the room towards the empty seat. Everyone was staring at me, not saying a damn thing. _"Do these people know anything about common decency?" _I thought. I took my seat and the teacher continued her lesson. Not even one minute of me being here I hear this:

"What kind of name is Rilliane?"

"Isn't she Len's sister?"

"I heard that she's not even his real sister."

Yeah, that's what I heard the whole damn class period. And to top it off, someone decided that it would be funny to write a note saying, "New Girl= Skank" and put it on my locker.

Perfect start to a first day, right?

**Yikes, things aren't looking up for Rin right now. I hope you guys are enjoying the first chapter. Favorite, follow, and review if you did! See you on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. If you are, please leave me some feedback, positive or negative.(not too negative)Enjoy the second chapter!**

Len POV

Two hours later...lunch hour.

"I wonder how Rin's first day is going." asked Miku, taking a bite of her leek.

"Well, you can ask her when she gets here." I say, setting my lunch down on the table. Sure enough, when I looked at the entrance of the cafeteria, Rin was walking in. But something was wrong. I could tell because of the way she was walking towards our table. She sat down and sighed. "Something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

"No, just tired." she said. Then, I saw the look. I know that look so well. It was her look that said, "We'll talk about it at home." I nodded and sat back down. When I did, I felt a hand touch my back.

"Hi Lenny." said a slightly seductive voice. _Oh please don't be who I think it is,_ I thought. I turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. My friend, Luka, was giggling to herself.

"Dammit, Luka." I half-yelled as she sat down. "Don't do that. You keep making me think you're Tei."

"Whatever." she said and took a sip of her milk. "You should be thankful you have someone interested in you."

"I would if she wasn't stalking me most of the time." I said.

Rin seemed to be interested in the conversation. "You mean that gray haired girl?" I nodded. Luka was surprised when Rin spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Rin. Len's sister." said Rin.

"Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you." said Luka, reaching out her hand to shake Rin's. "I never knew that Len had a sister." she said turning towards me for an explanation.

"She just transferred here from Lakeside High." I said. "They thought that her voice was so perfect that they sent a letter of recommendation right away."

"Really?" asked Luka. Rin nodded. "Well, let's-" she was cut off by the bell signaling that lunch was over. We all left the table and went to our classes.

A few hours later…

I stood in front of the school, waiting on Rin. She all but ran out of the school, grabbing my sleeve and pulling away from the school. I looked over at the school and saw Lily and her group of friends walk out, staring in our direction.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" I asked when we were far from the school. Rin sighed but stayed silent. "Was it something with Lily?" I asked. Rin nodded. I grit my teeth, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. "What did she do?" I asked, seeing that our house was in view. She didn't say anything, but she took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded it and read it. It read, "New Girl=Skank"

"Those sons of bitches." I said, walking up to our door. Rin stopped me before I opened the door.

"Len, please don't blow this out of proportion like you do with Rinto." she said. I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Rin, remember what I keep saying to you every time after Rinto's "sessions?"

Rin nodded. "Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba." she said.

"And what does that mean?"

"In order to protect you." She smiled after that. I opened the door and saw what we see almost once every week.

Rinto was sitting in the desk chair with a bottle of sake in his hand. From the other bottles on the desk, he had been drinking for quite a while. I looked at his other hand. It held a kitchen knife.

Time to put those words to use.

******Uh-oh. What is Rinto gonna do? Find out in the next chapter of…*cue epic voice* IN ORDER TO PROTECT YOU! (Don't judge me. I'm hyper and I like Mountain Dew Kickstart!) See you guys on the flip side! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. ****Now, it is time to see what happens with Rin, Len, and Rinto in this EXCITING CHAPTER OF IN ORDER TO PROTECT YOU! (i had another Kickstart today. God help me.) Enjoy! **

Rin POV

"Goddammit." I heard Len mumble under his breath. Rinto got out of the chair he was sitting in and started to walk towards us. He stumbled a little and took another swig of sake. Then, he threw the bottle at my head. Len pushed me out of the way and the bottle hit him smack in the head. Remember those words he said before we entered the house? Well, he takes those words seriously.

"Where have you two been?" asked Rinto, flipping the knife in the air. Len pulled a small piece of glass from his face. His face was bloody and still had glass shards in it.

"We were at school, dumbass!" Len growled. I backed away as Len was now face to face with Rinto.

"You need to control your mouth, boy." said Rinto, holding the knife to Len's face. Though he was looking at me, smiling sadistically.

Len saw this and stepped in front of Rinto's view. "Touch her and I will end you." he said. Rinto raised the knife and ran for me. Before he reached me, Len tackled him to the ground. The knife flew out of his hands and behind the couch. "RIN, RUN!" Len yelled. I hesitated for a moment, then Rinto went to grab my leg.

"Come here!" he growled. I pull my leg out of his reach and run upstairs to my room. I slammed my door and locked it. I picked up the house phone in my room and tried to call the police, but all I got was static. Then I remembered, Rinto cut the phone line because we weren't using it at the time.

I can hear things breaking downstairs. I sat down down my bed and started to cry. Last time this happened, Len almost had to go to the hospital because Rinto pulled his arm a certain way. "Len." I said to myself. "Please be careful."

Len POV

"RIN, RUN!" I yelled as I tackled Rinto to the ground. The bastard tried to grab for Rin's leg, but she ran out of his reach and upstairs.

"Get off of me!" he growled. He elbowed me in the stomach and wiggled out of my grip. I stood up and looked at Rinto. He was reaching behind the couch of the knife. I grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. Rinto quickly got up. He's very nimble for someone who's always drunk. He picked up a piece of broken glass from the sake bottle and runs at me. I ducked as he swiped at my face, but he quickly turned around and stabbed me in the shoulder. I scream out in pain as he pinned me to the wall.

"Now, if you didn't get in my way," said Rinto, digging the glass shard deeper into my shoulder. "She would've been feeling this instead of you." That made me snap. Rage took over as I lifted my leg and kicked him away from me. He fell to the ground and I ripped the glass shard out of my shoulder and threw it at his feet.

"You don't threaten her in front of me." I growled, holding my shoulder to try to slow the bleeding. Rinto couldn't hear me. He was knocked out because he hit his head on the ground when he fell.

I walk to the bathroom to get some gauze pads for my shoulder.I take off my shirt because the bastard made me bleed through my favorite shirt. I patch up my shoulder and head upstairs to Rin's room.

Rin POV

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to someone knocking on my door. "Yes?" I called out, rubbing my eyes.

"It's me" I hear Len say on the other side of the door. I shot out o fmy bed and run to my door. I open it and see Len with his shirt off and his shoulder patched up. I hug him tightly and start to cry. He hugs me back and says, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

I look at his shoulder. "What happened?" I asked.

"The asshole stabbed me with a piece of glass." he said.

I shake my head. "This needs to stop, Len. I don't want you took risk your life for me." I close my eyes and start to cry again. "I don't want you to die."

I feel him take my hands in his. "You know that's not going to happen." he says. "I promised Mom that I would do anything to protect you from him and anyone else."

"I know, but-"

"Hey." He lightly grabs my chin and raises my head to look at him. "Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba." he says to me.

I start to smile and say. "Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru" which means, "I will become evil for you."

When he says that, he means that he'll do anything to protect me. I get where he's coming from most of the time, but I don't like to see him get hurt.

"Come on." he says, leading me to my bed. "Time for bed. It's 10:00 already." I crawl into my bed and Len starts to walk out of the room.

Len POV

"Hey, Len?" I hear Rin say.

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Love you."

I smile. "Love you too." I turn off her light and close the door behind me.

_"You have no idea how much I love you." _I thought, walking into my room.

**Well, that happened. I think that Len has feelings for Rin that are different than sibllings love, don't you think? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of this story. See you guys on the flip side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back guys! I just got done with finals, which I know I flunked at least one. The good news is that means faster uploads for you guys! Please leave positive feedback in the reviews. Let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 4

Len POV

_Two days later..._

"Son of a bitch." I say, looking into the mirror at my shoulder.

"What?" Rin asked.

"My shard wound hasn't even started healing yet." I say, putting the gauze back on the wound.

Rin sighed. "You know, that won't heal on it's own. I could stich it up for ya."

I looked at her in surprise. "You can stich this?" I asked. "Since when?"

"Since Mom made me take that sewing class a year ago." she said, going into the cabinet and taking out sterilizing alcohol and a first aid kit. "Hold still. This could hurt a bit."

Ten minutes of excruciating pain later, we were on our way to school. Miku and Kaito met us on the way. "Hey, guys!"

"What's up, Miku?" said Rin. Miku shrugged and the two started talking about something girly while I talked to Kaito about how far he'd gotten on Assassin's Creed IV. (**A**/**N: **Awesome game by the way!)

We eventually made it to school. We said goodbye and went to our classes.

Rin POV

_5 Hours Later..._

"Okay, class." said the music teacher. "We're going to try something different today." That seemed to get everyone's attention. "The end of the semester is coming up, which means so is finals. So, I have decided that this class's final will be for you to compose a song and sing it in front of the class."

Everyone started to talk about if they could get into groups for the final. Before the teacher could respond, the bell rang. I walked out of the room and went to my locker. When I was getting my history book, I felt someone push me inside my locker and close the door. "What the hell? HEY!" I yelled, banging on the locker. I heard laughing on the other side and a girl's voice say, "What's the matter, new girl? Are you stuck?" I heard the laughing fade away and then silence.

Len POV

"Where could she be?" I thought out loud. School was almost over and she wasn't in her class. I looked in the hallways and didn't see her anywhere. I was about to check over where her locker was when I heard someone behind seductively me say, "Hey, Lenny."

I sighed. "Nice try, Luka. I'm not falling for it again."

"Oh, I can assure you I'm not Luka, baby." said the voice again. This time the voice was even more seductive. I mentally facepalmed myself as I turned around to see none other than Tei.

"What do you want?" I said, turning around and continuing my search for my sister.

"Who are you looking for?" Tei asked.

"My sister. It's also none of your business" I said without even glancing at her.

"Why don't you spend time with me instead of her?" she asked, looping her arm in mine.

I yanked my arm out of her grasp. She seemed kind of shocked that I did that. "Because I don't like you"

Suddenly, I heard banging sounds around the corner. I walked over to see someone banging on the inside of their locker. "_"Wait a minute. That's Rin's locker." _I thought. I ran over quickly unlocked the locker door. Rin came stumbling out and landed on my chest. I stumbled back a bit and looked at Rin. She looked like she was crying. "Who did this?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" she snapped. I was surprised for a second. She wasn't angry most of the time.

I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Calm down, Rin." I said. She glared for a second, but calmed down a bit. I put my arm over her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go home." The bell rang and students came rushing out of their classes. We lost Tei in the crowd, thank God, as we went home. We caught Miku and Kaito on the way home.

"Hey, guys!" said Miku. We said hey and Kaito grabbed my shoulder to get my attention. I winced and shrugged his hand off.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and kept walking. My shoulder hurt like hell. "Holy shit! Your arm!" I heard Kaito yell. I looked down at my arm and saw blood soaking through my shirt. My stitching had come loose and the wound opened back up.

Rin POV

"Holy shit! Your arm!" I heard Kaito yell at Len. Me and Miku looked over at Len and saw a lot of blood soaking through his shirt. Miku screamed and I covered my mouth. Len had a shocked expression on his face and he held his arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" said Miku, taking out her phone. Len fell to his knees and blood dripped out of his arm onto the concrete. I rushed over and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head and almost passed out from blood loss. That when we heard the sirens.

**I am so sorry for the delay on this story. I had a lot to do and I completely forgot about this. Please forgive me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment and I'll see you guys on the flip side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'm sure as hell enjoying the feedback. Anyway, on with the story! Time to find out what happens to Len...**

Rin POV

"OVER HERE!" I screamed, waving my arms at the ambulance. The truck stopped right in front of us. Two men got out and rushed over to Len, who was passed out on the ground. The men quickly picked Len up and set him on a gurney. I walked over to the ambulance only to be stopped by one of the men.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come with unless-"

"I'm his sister." I interrupted, climbing into the ambulance. The man nodded and closed the door. I took hold of Len's hand. _"Please be okay."_ I thought._ "I'm lost without you."_

Miku POV

I watched as Rin climbed into the ambulance with Len and drove off. I started to cry. Kaito wrapped his arms around me. "He's gonna be okay, Miku." he said, stroking my hair. I nodded into his chest. He looked at me and smiled. "Come on. We have to let his dad know."

It was a short walk to Rin and Len's house. Kaito said that he would talk to him because I was still a wreck. I was about to argue when he knocked on the door and a man with a bottle of sake opened the door.

"Yeah?" he said, taking a swig of the alcohol.

"Mr. Kagamine?" asked Kaito.

"What do you want?"

"My name is Kaito Shion. I'm one of your kids' friends."

"And?"

"Your son is in the hospital."

"So?"

"Excuse me?" Kaito half-yelled. "Your son just passed out from blood loss and is on his way to the hospital and all you have to say is 'So?'"

"Well, he shouldn't have gotten in my way." said the drunk of a father. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He slammed the door in Kaito's face. I had never seen Kaito so mad.

"That fucking bastard." growled Kaito.

I walked towards him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, baby. Being mad isn't going to solve anything." He took a deep breath and smiled. I let go of his shoulders and took his hand. "Come on." I said. "I know where their mom lives."

Rin's POV

I sat in the waiting room with my head in my hands. I called Luka and my friend, Gumi, who I met in class, ten minutes ago. When I finally looked up, they were running through the door.

"Rin! Is he alright?" asked Gumi rushing over to the chair next to me.

"I don't know. They won't let me in to see him." I said with tears in my eyes. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry again. Luka and Gumi hugged me.

"It's going to be okay, Rin." said Luka. "He'll be fine."

About ten minutes later, the doctor finally came in with a chart. "Rin Kagamine?" he said. I stood up, horrified to know what happened. "Len has lost a lot of blood, but he's okay." I gave a sigh of relief. Then, I noticed something.

"Doctor?" I asked. "How did it happen?"

"Well," the doctor began. "There was a small piece of glass by his Brachial Artery. It must have been there for days, but when he moved his shoulder in a certain way, the glass shard got dislodged and cut through the artery." I sat back down, relieved that Len was going to be okay.

"But," the doctor continued. "would you mind telling me how the glass shard got there?" My heart stopped for a moment. Me and Len swore we wouldn't tell anyone about Rinto. But, this situation was different.

I sighed. "My father stabbed him with a piece of glass." That got a gasp of shock from Luka and Gumi. The doctor nodded and started to walk off. "Wait!" I called to him. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Room 204." he said, walking away. Me, Luka, and Gumi immediately rushed to the elevator and headed to Len's room.

Len was hooked up to an IV and the room was filled with the _beep beep beep _sound of the EKG machine. Len was sound asleep. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. Luka and Gumi sat in the chairs next to the window. I took Len's hand and smiled. "At least you're okay." I whispered.

About ten minutes later, I heard someone say, "Oh thank god." I looked over at the door and saw Lenka; my mom, Kaito, Miku, and another man walk in the room. My mom ran over to me and hugged me hard. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. She let go and looked at Len.

"Rinto did this, didn't he?" she asked. I nodded slowly. She swore under her breath.

The man walked over to my mom and put his hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to help, Lenka?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to drag you into my family drama."

"Umm...I'm lost here." I said. "Who is this?" I gestured to the man.

"Oh." said Mom. "Rin, this is Travis Rider. My, uh, boyfriend." My eyebrows rose at this. Mom had a boyfriend? Since when?

"Anyway," Travis said. "I don't care if I get dragged in. I want to help."

"How can you help?" Luka asked curiously.

"Well, I'm a cop so that's a start." he responded.

"Oh"

Travis sat down in a chair next to Gumi. "Back on topic, have you ever tried calling the police on this guy?" he said to me.

I shook my head. "Rinto cut the phone line and took away our cell phones."

He nodded and stood up. "Well, you could always come down to the station and file a child abuse report. Anyway, I got go back to work." He looked over at Mom. "I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

Mom nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too" said Travis, walking out of the room.

Mom saw that all of our eyes, except Len, were on her. "What?" she said. " I have a right to date." She looked over at Len. "How did it happen?"

I hung my head. "He was trying to protect me." Tears were starting to

Mom smiled and hugged me. "He stays true to his promises. That's a good thing."

I nodded into her shoulder. "I don't want to go home. Not alone with Rinto."

Gumi stood up. "You can stay the night at my house." she said. "My parents are on a business trip so it's just me and older brother."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Gumi."

**That's gonna all for today. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you guys on the flip side!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, what is going on guys? I'm back with another installment of In Order To Protect You! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Anyways, let's continue...**

Chapter 6

Rin POV

_Gumi's house, later that night..._

"TADAIMA, GAKUPO-NII!" Gumi shouted as we entered her house. I looked around The inside of her house seemed a lot smaller from the outside. The walls were painted a light green, which made me think that Gumi did the painting herself.

"Okaeri!" said a voice from the kitchen. I looked and saw a boy with really long, purple hair wearing a purple shirt and black sweatpants. He got a curious look on his face when he saw me. "Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Kagamine Rin! The girl I keep telling you about?" said Gumi.

"Ah! Right. It's nice to finally meet you, Rin. I've heard a lot about you."

I blushed slightly. "Good things, I hope" I said. He nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

Gumi showed me around her house and stopped in her room. "This is where the magic happens!" she said, but I wasn't really listening. She seemed to notice. "You ok?" she asked. I nodded, but didn't say anything. "Thinking about today?" I nodded slowly. I was on the verge on tears again. "Just try to think about something cheerful. Like a cute puppy, or a good song, or a boy you have a crush on." I blushed at the last part. I looked up and Gumi had a smug smile on her face.

"Tell me." she said, her smile growing.

I blushed harder. "What? No!"

"C'mon! Tell me! I won't tell anyone else!"

"It's too embarrassing!"

"Who cares! Is it someone from our class?"

I finally gave in. She wasn't gonna give up on this anytime soon. "No."

"Older?"

"Sort of."

"Is he a Junior?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to tell who I really liked. It would be too embarrassing for me.

Just when I was about to make up a name, we heard Gakupo yell, "Dinner's ready!" Gumi jumped up and ran downstairs. I followed slowly, thinking about what I should tell Gumi about the boy I like.

When I got to the dining room, Gumi was practically bouncing in her seat. Gakupo and set a big plate of burgers on the table. I sat down and took a bite of a burger.

"Why do you always do that, Gumi?" asked Gakupo. I looked up and saw that Gumi was putting carrots on her burger.

"Because it's good!" she said. "Why do you always put eggplants on your burgers?" I gave a confused look at Gakupo.

"Eggplants?" I asked.

"They taste better than carrots! I can tell you that much!" said Gakupo and that started a whole new argument that I didn't really want to hear.

After dinner, I decided to go to bed. Gumi said that I could sleep in her bed while she slept on the floor. As much as I protested, she insisted.

"Good night, Gumi." I said as she was turning off her light.

"Good night Rin." she said back. I closed my eyes and started to dream. About what/who, you ask? Well, who do you think?

_Rin's Dream..._

_I'm walking in a big forest, wearing a really fancy yellow gown. I didn't know where I was going, all I know is that someone is waiting for me in the forest. I turn my head to see a blonde haired man standing in a clearing with his back towards me. He is wearing a slick black tuxedo._

_"Looking for me?" he asks, turning his head slightly so I can one of his bright blue eyes._

_"Who else would I look for?" I ask back, walking towards him brushing my hair out of my face._

_He smiles and turns around. "No one, I guess." said Len._

_He walks towards me and brushes my hair behind my ear. Then, he whispers, "Follow me." He takes my hand and leads me to the center of the clearing. He stops and take both of my hands. "Rin, I've been wanting to do something for a long time." He says._

_"What?" I say._

_He leans in closer and says, "This." and kisses me._

Rin POV, Real life.

I woke up feeling wonderful. _"What a nice dream." _I thought. Okay, fine! I like my older brother more than a sibling! There! I said it, sort of.

I rubbed my eyes of sleep and turned my head and saw Gumi staring at me with a grin on her face. "What's that look for?" I asked.

"Do you realize that you talk in your sleep?" she asked, her grin growing wider.

I froze. "I-I do?" I asked.

"Yep." she said, sitting on the bed next to me. "You were saying Len's name all night." **;)**

I blushed. "I must be really worried about him, right?"

"True, or," Gumi's smiled grew too big for her face. "He could be the boy you're crushing on."

I blushed harder and buried my face in a pillow. Gumi start to laugh. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "This is so KAWAII!"

I lifted my face from the pillow. "Wait, so you're not-"

"Of course I'm not grossed out!" she said hugging me. "I think it's cute! You guys would make a cute couple!"

"Who would make a cute couple?" said a voice by the door. Gumi and I looked and there was Gakupo leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, umm..." I stammered.

"Celebrity couple talk, Gakupo-nii." said Gumi. Gakupo looked confused, but left the room. I looked over at Gumi, who winked at me. "Your secret's safe with me." she said. "Until you confess."

I blushed really hard at that.

_Fast-forward after school at the hospital..._

Me, Gumi, Luka, Miku, and Kaito walked into Len's room. Surprisingly, he was awake.

"Hey! Look who's awake!" said Miku. I sat down next to Len's bed. Everyone else grabbed chairs and sat around him.

"Wow." said Len, smiling. "I didn't expect you guy to come by."

"Oh, come on, Len" I said, playfully hitting his head. "We're not that bad."

After a few hours of talking to Len about what he missed in school today, which was not much, we said goodbye and started to leave. I stay behind for a few minutes. "Rin?" said Len. I looked at him and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I don't want you to stay at our house until I'm better." he said. "I don't want Rinto going off on you like he does with me."

I nodded and took his hand. "I won't." I said. "I'll stay at Miku's house for tonight since Gumi's parents are coming back from their trip."

Len nodded. "Alright. I'll see you soon." he said. I let go of his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Len." I said, walking out of the room.

I texted Miku if I could stay over at her house. A few seconds later, I got her text.

**To: Rin**

**From: Miku**

**OHMAHGAWD! YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN SLEEP OVER TONIGHT! SLUMBER PARTY!**

I shook my head in amusement and put my phone in my pocket. Then, I realized what I did to Len in the hospital and blushed. Why did I kiss him on the cheek?! I've never done that before! What if he thinks something of it?!

Len POV

She kissed my cheek. She's never done that before. Did that mean something?

Wait...does she like me back?

Rin POV

I met up with Miku at my house because I had to get a change of clothes. I knew I said that I wouldn't go there until Len was better, but this time I had back up. A.K.A: Miku and Kaito with phones.

"I'll be right out." I said to Miku and Kaito as we got to my door. "If you hear anything suspicious, call the police right away."

They nodded and I walked inside. Rinto was asleep on the couch with a bottle of you know what on the table. I grabbed the bottle and went to the bathroom upstairs. I dumped out the bottle in the sink and went to my bedroom. I don't know why I brought the empty bottle with me.

Anyway, I opened a drawer of dresser and got two shirts and two pairs of pants. I was about to walk out of my room when I heard footsteps. I immediately shut and locked my door. I looked to my window. It was only a 7 foot drop. I opened my window and was about to climb out when the door came crashing in. I looked behind me and saw Rinto standing in the doorway. I looked at his hands and my eye widened.

He had a gun in his left hand

"Come here, Rilliane." He said, word slurred as he spoke. I got one foot out of the window before he grabbed me and pulled me back inside. I screamed for help and he covered my mouth with his hand.

Miku POV

I heard a _thump _come from above Rin's house. Confused, I looked up to see Rin climbing out of her window. She got one foot out of the window before she was dragged back in. I had no time for words. I called the police right away.

Travis POV

"Look, I just don't know why you would want to be with a woman that has more family problems than you and me combined." said my partner, Oliver.

"That doesn't bother me." I said, driving down the road where Lenka lived. "I just-"

"All avalible units." the radio buzzed. "We have a assault in progress on 2214 Music Drive." 2214 Music Drive? That's Rin and Len's address.

Oh no.

I picked up the radio. "This is Officer Rider. I'm nearby. You might want to call an ambulance." I hung up the radio and turned my sirens on.

Rin POV

"Get off of me, you asshat!" I screamed. He pinned me to the wall and pointed the gun at my chest.

"Shut up, bitch!" He growled, hitting me with his free hand. I fell to the floor and looked up at my dresser for anything I could use to defend myself. I saw my final for music, my mirror, and the sake bottle.

_"Let's give him a taste of his own medicine, shall we?" _I thought. I stood up, grabbed the sake bottle and turned towards Rinto. He was charging at me. I quickly side stepped his hand and smashed the sake bottle on his head. I don't know what happened next because I ran out of my room. I reached the stairs and Rinto fired a shot from the gun. It flew right by me, but it was enough for me to stop in my tracks. He threw me to the ground and tried to choke me. I kicked at him as hard as I could. He fell over, but not on the ground. He toppled down the stairs, hitting every step with his head. When he hit the bottom, I heard a sickening _CRACK!_ Then, Rinto's body went limp.

I knew what had happened. I started to scream.

**Well, that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter! Remember to follow, favorite, and review if you liked the chapter! See you guys on the flip side!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What is going on guys? Here's another chapter coming at ya! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Let's continue...**

Chapter 7

Rin POV

_20 minutes later..._

I sat on the back of the ambulance, staring at the ground. The police were investigating the crime scene while Miku and Kaito were trying to get me to calm down.

"Rin?" asked Miku. "Please look at us. You're alright."

Tears started to form in my eyes. Wouldn't be the first time. I covered my face with my hands and started to cry. I felt Miku and Kaito hug me tightly. I just cried even harder.

"Rin?" said a voice. I looked up and saw Travis walking towards me He stopped in front of me and said, "You're going to be fine. We found signs of struggle in your room and the child abuse report that your mother filed helped out. You're not going to jail." I got off of the ambulance and hugged Travis, still crying. He seemed surprised at first, but then hugged me back. "You're going to have to answer some questions back at the station." said Travis. "Is that ok?" I nodded into his shirt.

Len POV

"Hey, Lenny."

My eyes snapped opened as I was woken up by the craziest person I know: Tei frigging Sukone

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. She walked over and, to my surprise, climbed on to the bed and vaulted onto me.

"I just wanted to see you, Lenny-boy." she said seductively.

"Get off of me." I said, glaring at her.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" she asked, leaning closer to my face.

"NURSE!" I yelled before she could do anything.

She sighed and got off of me. "You're no fun." she pouted. Then, she laughed and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, my nurse walked in.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." I lied. "I was just wondering when I could get out of here."

"I was actually about to sign you out." she said. "The doctor said that the wound was fully healed and you could go home today." I smiled as she unhooked me from my IV. I got into my regular clothes and walked outside. I called Gakupo from a pay phone to come pick me up. A few minutes later, I saw his car pulling up to the sidewalk. I got in the backseat as he drove away from the hospital.

When we got to my house, there were police cars and an ambulance parked outside. I quickly got out of the car and ran towards the scene, fearing the worst. "What happened?" I asked one of the officers. He looked at me curiously.

"Are you Len Kagamine?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry to say, kid. But, your father's dead."

"Wait, what?" I asked as he walked away. I looked over to the ambulance and saw, thankfully, Rin, Miku, Kaito, and Travis. I ran as fast as I could towards the ambulance. Rin was the first to notice me and she ran at me. I slowed down and, when she got close enough, hugged her as hard as I could. "I heard what happened." I said. "Are you alright?" Then, I noticed that she had a bruise on her left cheek. I felt her bruise with my hand and she winced at the touch. "Sorry." I said.

'I'm fine, Len." she said. "I'm just a little shaken up." I nodded and kept holding her.

"Thank God you're ok." I whispered in her ear.

_1 hour later...at the police station..._

Rin POV

"Go right in." said Travis. "IA will be here in a minute." I walked into the room where they question people. Travis closed the door behind me and I looked around the room. It was nothing but a metal room with one table and two chairs.

I've never felt so trapped in my life.

I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for this IA to walk in. I thought back to what happened. Rinto pinning my against the wall, trying to choke me, him falling down the stairs, that sickening crack, and his body going limp.

I shuddered. I had to remind myself that it wasn't my fault. It was an accident. Also, he was going to kill me, or worse.

The sound of the door opening tore me away from my thoughts. I looked at the doorway and saw a woman in a black dress suit and long, white hair walked in the room. When she saw me, she smiled and said, "You must Rilliane."

I nodded. The woman sat down in the other chair. My name is Isabel Andrews. Just call me IA, okay?" she said with a smile. I knew that the smile was just to make me more comfortable. But, it was working so I let it go.

IA folded her hands on the table and her smile faded into a frown. "I sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to tell me everything about you father." she said.

I was silent for a while. I cleared my throat. "He was drunk most of the time." I said, fidgeting with my hands. "He kept trying to attack me or... do something else. But, he never got the chance too."

"Because your brother would always protect you." IA said.

I nodded and continued. "Len would always take the beatings, then come into my room and comfort me." Tears welled up in my eyes. "The bastard nearly killed Len once. He kept hitting him and hitting him." Tears streamed down my face as I recalled the memory. "He just wouldn't stop until I hit him a bottle." I put my face in my hands and cry like a baby. Just imaging that night is enough to make me cry.

IA stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. "I think that will be enough, don't you?" she said. I looked up to see her smiling. I wiped my eyes and nodded. "Come on." she said, guiding me to the door. "Let's go."

Len POV

The door to the interrogation opened and Rin and IA walked out. Rin was wiping her eyes. I walked over and hugged her. "Everything go ok?" I asked. She hugged back and nodded into my shoulder.

"Alright, guys." said Travis. "I called your mom and told her what happened. Needless to say, she's not surprised. She's waiting outside for you now."

We said goodbye to Travis and IA and headed out of the door. Our mom was standing outside of her car. When she saw me and Rin, she ran over and hugged us both.

"I am so glad you two are safe." she said over and over again, tightening her hug every time she said it. And I thought Miku's hugs had a deathgrip. When she finally let me and Rin go, she asked, "Do you guys have a place to stay for the night?"

"They can stay the night at my house." said Miku.

My mother let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good." she said. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back to that house right now." Me and Rin both nodded at the same time.

**There you go! I hope you guys like the chapter! I nearly cried writing Rin's interrogation. I also want to give a little shout out to Treble and Bass for helping start up this story. I was gonna save this until the end of the story, but I wanted to get this out there. Anyway, I will see you guys on the flip side! Oyasumi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to another installment of In Order to Protect You! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Let's continue with the story...**

Rin POV

_The next day..._

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" asked Miku, putting on her backpack. I nodded and continued tying my shoe.

"I'll be fine Miku." I said. "I'm over it. It was an accident and one that I don't plan on repeating." In truth, I wasn't really over it. I just wanted people to stop pestering me about it. I wanted to forget. I even declined the invitation to Rinto's funeral.

"Are you guys ready yet?" I heard Len yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, quit be so impatient." said Miku as me and her started down the stairs.

"I've been waiting for the past fifteen minutes." he said pointing at his watch.

"It takes a while to look this good." I joked. Len rolled his eyes and opened the door for us. We walked out of the house and made our way to school.

When we walked through the front doors of the school, all eyes were on us. More than likely, me. No one moved. They just kept staring.

Until someone yelled from the back of the crowd, "Ever heard of personal space! GET MOVING!" I looked to who it was. It was Luka and Gumi. Everyone looked at them and continued what they were doing. The two girls walked up to us.

"Hey." said Luka. "Sorry about that. It's still new to everyone."

"It's fine." I said and walked past them.

Len POV

"Is she okay?" asked Gumi when Rin was out of earshot.

"I'm not so sure." I said. "Could you keep an eye on her for today, Gumi? Let Luka or Miku know if something's wrong so they can tell me?"

"Sure!" she said and she ran of to class.

Miku looked down at her feet. "I have a feeling somethings going to happen." I shuddered when she said that. Whenever she has a feeling, she's usually right.

Rin POV

_A few hours later...(I'm lazy. Don't judge me.)_

"Alright, everyone in your seats!" said the music teacher. "Continue working on your finals!" I got out the sheet of paper that had my song on it and started writing.

_Aru jidai aru basho _  
_Mazaranai kono sekai de _  
_Futari no TSUTANAI sekai tsunagu _  
_Hitotsu no kami hikouki _

I continued writing until a note found it's way onto my desk. I looked at the person who put it there. I think it was Lily because she was sitting back down. I picked up the note and opened it. What it said made my blood boil.

_Daddy Killer_

I head Lily and her friends snicker behind me. I clenched my teeth and balled up a fist. Tears filled my vision. I stood up abruptly and stomped over to Lily's desk. I slammed the note down on her desk, which surprised everyone in the room. "What's your problem?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

After that, I completely lost it.

I grabbed her shirt and stood her up. Her expression turned from smug to scared very quickly. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" I screamed in her face. I have never screamed at anyone before, but she pushed it to far. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ME AND LEN HAVE BEEN THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID!"

Tears streamed down my face as I let go of Lily's shirt. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling in fear as she sat back down. I looked around the room and everyone was looking at me. I ran out of the room and down the hallway towards my locker. I stopped at my locker and sat down in front of it. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry.

Len POV

It was pretty quiet in the classroom with the exception of a few choice students. Unlike most people, I was working on my music final, which was in a few weeks.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. Expecting that Tei snuck in my class again because my teacher doesn't pay attention, I gave an annoyed, "Yes?"

"Unfortunately, I was right again." I heard Miku say. I turned to look at her and she handed me her cell phone. I looked at the text that just came in.

**To: Miku**

**From: Gumi**

**Tell Len that Rin just screamed at Lily and ran out of the room. I have no idea why.**

"Oh shit." I mumbled. I stood up and ran out of the class with Miku. Our teacher was asleep so he wouldn't notice we were gone. We ran over to Rin's classroom and opened the door. Everyone looked at us when we entered the room. All except Lily, who looked shocked beyond belief, and Tei, who I ignored.

I walked over to Lily's desk and grabbed her shoulder. "What did you do?" I growled. She looked at something on her desk. I looked where she was looking and saw a note. I picked up the note and read it.

_Daddy Killer_

I clenched my hand into a fist as I read the note. "You stupid bitch." I growled at Lily. I crumpled the note and turned towards Rin's teacher. "Can I borrow Gumi for a couple minutes?" I asked as politely as I could. He nodded and I motioned Gumi to follow me and Miku.

The three of us ran out of the classroom and searched for Rin. It took a couple of minutes, but we found her sitting curled up in a ball in front of her locker. She sounded like she was crying. "Rin?" I said walking towards her. She looked up when she heard my voice. I knelt down I front of her and took her hand. "Are you alright?" I asked. She didn't say anything. Instead, she started crying harder and tackled me in a hug.

"It's alright." I said, hugging her back. "I'm here now. It's okay."

"Is she alright?" asked Gumi. I nodded. "I'm gonna go back to class, okay Rin?" Rin nodded into my shoulder and Miku and Gumi walked back to their classes.

I let go of Rin and helped her off of the floor. She seemed to have calmed down a lot. "So," I said. "I heard that you screamed at Lily for what she wrote on a note."

Rin nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah." she said, chuckling. "I have never done that in my life.

"I know"

It was quiet for a moment as we just stood there. Finally, "Hey, Len?" asked Rin.

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to us now that Rinto's gone?"

"What do you mean?"

She was quiet for a moment. Then, she said, "I don't know. I guess I'm think about the situation too much."

I turned towards her cupped her chine with my hand. "Whatever's going to happen to us," I said. "I will always be right next you." She seemed to be tearing up again. But this time, I think they were tears of happiness.

Then, I did the unthinkable.

I, Allen Kagamine, kissed my little sister on the lips.

**FINALLY! He did it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that most of you will fangirl/fanboy in the reviews. They are the highlight of my day. Anyway, Fav, follow, and review. I'll see you guys on the flip side. Oyasumi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, everyone! Welcome back to this wonderful story! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Let us find out what happens next...**

Chapter 9

Rin POV

Oh. My. Frigging. God.

I cannot believe this is happening. I, Rilliane Kagamine, am kissing my older brother. I really didn't know what to think. When he pulled away, I was completely dumbstruck. We were both blushing. He looked away and said, "I'm really sorry, Rin! I didn't mean for that to happen! It was just- I mean it was- I just-"

"Len!" I said, covering his mouth with my hand to get him to stop talking. When he stopped, I uncovered his mouth and sighed. "All I want to know is..." I trailed off.

"What?" asked Len. "You want to know what?"

"Did you mean that?" I asked, looking into his eyes. His eyes widened a bit and he was blushing like crazy. I think I already knew the answer before he even said. I just wanted to be sure.

"Y-yes." he said. "I think I did." I was speechless as his blushing face turned into a smiling, yet still nervous, one.

I smiled back. "Good." I said.

Len POV

"Wait, what?" I asked, dumbstruck at what she just said. "Good?"

She giggled. "Yeah." she said, walking closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed slightly. "Want to know something?" she asked.

"Um...sure." I said, still unsure of what was going on.

"I think... I think I have the same feelings for you." she said. I was shocked. Was this actually happening? Did she really like me back?

_"Of course, you idiot!" _said a voice in my head. I told it to shut up and looked down at Rin. She was looking up at me, slightly blushing. I smiled and cupped her cheek with my hand.

"You do?" I asked. I know I just heard her say it, nut I wanted to make sure.

She smiled. "Yeah." she said. I leaned closer to her and kissed her again. This time, it wasn't by accident.

Miku POV

"I hope Rin is alright." I said walking down the hallway with Gumi.

"She'll be fine." said Gumi. "She's stronger than she looks."

"I know." I said, stopping. 'I'm just worried about her."

"Well, why don't we go back there and check on them?" Gumi suggested. I nodded and we headed back. Before we rounded the corner, Gumi stopped me. I gave her questioning look. "Listen." she said with a smile. Not knowing what I supposed to hear, I stayed quiet.

"I think...I think I have the same feelings for you." I heard someone say. Wait, was that Rin?

"You do?" I heard from another voice. That was Len! I covered my mouth to suppress any noises that might escape my fangirling self. Did Rin just confess her feelings to Len? If so, I am going to cry tears of happiness.

"Yeah." I heard Rin say. Then, I heard silence. I couldn't help myself. I peeked around the corner and could not believe what I saw. I saw Rin and Len making out.

I could not control myself any longer.

"OHMAHGAWD!" I screamed, startling Gumi, Rin and Len. "THIS IS SO KAWAII! KKYYYAAAAAA!" This lasted about another two minutes. When I stopped, Len and Rin were as red as a tomato and Gumi had a smirk on her face

"So," said Gumi, walking towards the two. " I'm going to say that Rin confessed first, correct?" Rin's blush slightly fade as she started to giggle

"Nope." she said, gaining a confused look from Gumi. That's when my phone went of. I looked at the text that came in.

"Hey, lovebirds." I said to Rin and Len. "Your mom said that you can stay at her house tonight. She wants to talk to you about something." The siblings gave each other a confusing look and shrugged.

"I guess we go back to class now." said Len. We all agreed and headed to our classes. I looked behind me and saw Rin and Len holding hands.

The little Miku in my head is going crazy from this.

? POV

How could he do this to me? He knows I love him, yet he wants to be with that...that...I don't even know what to call her.

Oh, he will pay. Both of them will pay.

Rin POV

After Len dropped me off at my class, I walked in the door. Everyone turned to face me and Gumi. Then, I remembered why I ran out of the classroom in the first place. I walked towards my seat and sat down. A few people were still staring at me, but I just blew them off.

A few minutes later, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Lily standing with her hands folded in front of her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what I did." she said. "It was out of line and you were right. I had no idea what happened." I was a little surprised to see that she was actually apologizing to me. "Will you accept my apology?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course." I said. Lily smiled shyly and went back to her seat. I put my song back in my binder and waited for the bell to ring. _"Today has been great." _I thought to myself.

_After school..._

Len POV

"I wonder what mom wants to talk to us about." asked Rin, walking up to mom's house. I smiled and intertwined her hand in mine.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing." I said. I opened the door to see mom and Travis sitting at the table. They were smiling like certain teal and green haired people we know.

Oh no.

"Alright, I know that look." I said, closing the door. "What did Miku tell you?" They didn't say anything, instead mom basically ran to us and gripped us in a death hug.

"My children are dating! This is so cute!" she squealed. Yeah, she fangirls like Miku and Gumi. Blame them.

"Wait," I said when she let us go. "You're not freaked out about us dating each other?"

Of course not!" said mom. "I kinda figured since you two were so close." She walked us over to the table where they were sitting.

"So," said Travis. "Tell us how it happened."

After telling them how it all happened, they sat us down and told us about dating and I will NOT tell that to you because they were way too descriptive.

Anyway, a few hours later, me and Rin headed off to bed.

"Good night, Len."

"Good night, Rin."

"I love you." I turned to her and smiled.

"I love you more." I said as I kissed her goodnight.

**Alright, I really need to stop working on this at 10:00 at night. Anyway, there you go guys! Rin and Len are now a couple! But, who was that stalker person halfway through? Don't actually answer that. Remember to follow, favorite, and review if you liked the chapter. See you guys on the flip side! *passes out on desk***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! First off, I want to say that I am sorry for the delay on this story. My internet is down for the time being and the computers at my library will only allow you one hour. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the latest installment of this story. ONWARDS!**

**Rin POV**

_One week later..._

"Rinny, wake up." a voice said sweetly. I opened my eyes and saw Len sitting on my bed looking down at me. He smiled when he saw me wake up. "Good Morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning." I said sleepily. I sat up in my bed and smiled at Len. He leaned in close and kissed my lips. When we broke apart, I said, "Well, now I'm awake."

He chuckled. "Hey, I hate to ruin the moment, but school starts in less than an hour and we have finals today." he said. My eyes widened. I forgot about finals! I leaped out of my bed, nearly knocking Len to the floor. I rushed towards my dresser and got my clothes. "I'll meet you downstairs." I heard Len say as he shut the door behind him. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my backpack. When I got downstairs, Len was waiting for me by the door.

"You could've woken me up earlier." I said, grabbing an orange on the way out.

"Why do you think I was sitting on your bed?" he said. "I tried to wake you up for a half hour." Really? A half hour? I didn't know that I slept that heavily.

"Sorry." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, Rinny." he said, kissing my cheek. I blushed slightly as we walked into the school.

? POV

The first thing I see when I walk towards the school is them.

**Len POV**

_1st Period- Math_

I walked into the classroom with Miku and Kaito. The couple rushed over to their seats and immediately started to do last minute studying. I rolled my eyes and took my seat. Unlike most people, I'm very calm in stressful situations.

"Alright, class." said the teacher. "I know most of you are doing last minute studying, but it's that time." Everyone except me groaned after hearing this. "Knock it off!" said the teacher. She grabbed at stack of finals sheets and started to pass them out. I took a look around the room. Kaito was gripping his hair for dear life and Miku was chewing on her leek shaped pencil. I smirked and looked at my paper. Here we go...

_15 minutes later..._

"All done." I whispered to the teacher as I placed my paper on her desk. She smiled and placed it in a pile with the others. I sat back down in my seat and look around again. Kaito was quietly banging his head on his desk and Miku had broken her pencil in half from chewing on it so much. _"Well maybe if it wasn't leek shaped." _I thought, chuckling.

(**A/N: **I'm skipping over periods so that this doesn't drag on forever. Plus, I hate writing about school when it's summer)

**Rin POV**

_3rd period- Science_

"How are your finals going so far?" I asked a very stressed Gumi. She just shook her head in a response. "That bad, huh?" I asked as I sat down in my seat next to Lily.

"Hey, Rin?" said Lily. "Why is Tei glaring at you?" I looked over to where Tei was sitting and, sure enough, she was giving me a death stare.

I quickly looked away. "I have no idea, but that is frigging creepy." I whispered to Gumi and Lily.

"Alright, class." said the teacher. "Settle down and take out a pencil." We all did what we were told and the teacher started to hand out small packets. I looked mine over when he placed it on my desk. The first page was a diagram of the frog dissection we did last week.

_"Heh." _I thought. _"This ought to be easy..."_

_45 minutes later..._

"Times up!" the teacher called as I finished writing down the answer to the final question. I pushed my paper forward and placed my head on my desk.

_"Three down, five to go." _I thought.

**Len POV**

_5th period-Lunch_

I walked towards our usual table, sat down, and slammed my head down on the table.

"Jeez, that must've hurt." said Kaito. "Finals going alright? You seem to be doing fine."

"Tired...can't think." I mumbled. I felt someone rub my back.

"You ok?" I heard Rin say. I nodded and lifted my head up. I saw Miku running up to our table.

"GUYS!" she yelled, slamming her hands on the table causing us to jump. "Our classes for music are going to be in the auditorium in front of the ENTIRE STAFF AND OUR CLASSES!"

"WHAT?!" we all said at the same time. The entire school staff, plus our classes? Is our teacher trying to kill us?

"What the hell are they thinking?" said a panicking Rin. "I can't sing in front of that many people!" She started to hyperventilate.

"Rin, clam down!" I said, grabbing her shoulders. "You're going to get through this!" She nodded and started to calm down, but not much. The bell rang and we went to our classes trying to focus on our music finals.

**Rin POV**

_7th Period- PE_

"Let's go, ladies!" shouted the coach. "Five laps around the gym! Move it!" We all started to run.

"This doesn't seem too hard." I said, finishing up my second lap.

_10 minutes later..._

"45...46...47...48...49...50!" I exclaimed, falling to the floor after fifty push-ups, sit-ups, and more push-ups.

"Well done, Kagamine." said coach. "You passed your final." I gave a slight smile as I stood up to go get changed.

And all I could think was, _"I. Hate. This. Class!"_

**Len POV**

_8th period- Music_

I walked into the auditorium and immediately got nervous. I have never sang in front a large crowd before. My class I could deal with, but under special circumstances we were also being merged with the Sophomore class.

A.K.A: Rin's class.

Is the school staff trying to make me die of embarrassment!?

"Alright, everyone!" said our music teacher. "Take a seat." I sat down in one of the middle rows. I saw Tei wink at me and I had to hold in the urge to throw up. "Now," continued the teacher. "I'd like you to know that the majority of your grade will not be how well you sing, but by how much meaning you put behind your song. After you sing, you will write down what that song means to you and hand it into me. Are we clear?" We all nodded. "Good. First up, Allen Kagamine!"

Wait, what?

**I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger after my epic delay, but I decided that I would leave the music finals for another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please follow, fav, and review. I always appreciate any kind of feedback. See you guys on the flip side!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Welcome to another installment of In Order To Protect You! I hope you all enjoy. Now, LET THE MUSIC BEGIN!**

**Len POV**

Great. Not only do I have to go first, but he called me by my actual name. I told him a million times not to call me Allen! I think he does it just to piss me off. I walked up to the stage and the teachers smiled at me. Yeah, I was nervous as all get out.

"Whenever you're ready, Allen." said the principle. I took a deep breath and began.

**Song: Soundless Voice**

_Seijaku ga machi wo  
Tsutsumu yoru ni  
Furi sosogu shiro  
Kazashitate no hira ni  
Fureta shunkan ni toketeku  
Haka nai hito kakera_

Oto mo naku tsumoruHikari wo  
Atsumete  
Kimi wa warou  
Ima donna oto  
Kotae tatte kimi wa mou nani mo  
Kikoe nai

_Kurushitte itte kure yo  
Sabishitte itte kure yo  
Mukae ni iku donna tokoro he mo  
Ika nai de yo idoko he mo  
Oite ka nai de  
Bokura zutto  
__Futari de hitotsu darou_

_Furi tsumoru yuki to tomo ni  
Kiete yuku kimi wo  
Dakishimeru koto shika deki nai yo_

_Kanau naramou ichido dake  
Kimi no koe ga kikitai  
Mou ichido tada ichido dake..  
Yonde yo_

_Utsurotte sama you hitomi ni  
Utsutta hitoshizuku_

_Haiiro no sekai  
Tomatta mama yuki dake ga sotto  
Furisozoku_

_Tsumetaku natte iku yo  
Modora nai sono koe  
Tokeau koto mo yurusare nai  
Ore no koe wo kiite yo mata waratte yo..  
Namida sae kare hate  
Kimi no koto  
Tokasenai.._

_Kanau nara kono koe  
Subete ubai satte  
Itoshii hito he to ataete kudasai_

_Kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori  
Nokosareru no nara  
Kono mama..  
Issho ni..  
Kuchi te yuku yo_

_Aishiteru tada sore sae ienai mama  
Towa ni tozasarete yuku  
Kimi to no sekai_

_Sakende mo todoka nai yo  
Kimi no koe wo mou.. ie nai_

_Furi tsumoru yuki yo dou ka  
Furitsuzukete zutto  
Kono mama subete ubai satte yo_

_Hakanai koe no inochi goto  
Kakikeshite subete_

_Shiroku_

I heard people clapping and cheering, so I couldn't help but smile. "Well done, Allen!" said the music teacher. I rolled my eyes and went back to my seat. "Next, Luka Megurine." the teacher said. Luka all but ran to the stage. She immediettly started to sing when she got to the mic.

**Song: Leia**

_kimi no koe wo kikasete yodomu kokoro wo haratte  
itsuwari no kyanbasu wo nuritsubushitekunda  
kyou mo_

_shuumatsu nonai gensou ni sawareta kigashita  
"nante yobeba iindarou" kawaranai ondo  
hohoemi ga naizou wo kuitsubusu mae ni  
kyou wo tojikometayo haseru mirai wa haiiro_

_nozomu nara kuusou sabireta uso  
kanaunara motto kikasete_

_kokoro kara afureteta itoshisa wo chiribamete  
kimi no koe ni kasaneta koukotsu wa haruka  
katachi arumononaraba kuzure yukumononaraba  
kono ryoume wa iranai boku wo tsutsun de  
Leia..._

_shuumatsu nonai gensou wa kanashiku waratta  
"nante yobeba iindarou" hibiku kotoba wa haiiro_

_eien wa sotto iki wo tomete  
boku wo oitetta zetsubou heto_

_hari no oto ga tomareba kono sekai wa owaruyo  
negau dakeno kotoba wa imi wo motanakatta  
mou sukoshi dake waratte mou sukoshi dake inotte  
kikoenai nara mou isso boku wo koroshiteyo_

_kimi no koe wo kikasete yodomu kokoro wo haratte  
itsuwari no kyanbasu wo kimi to houmurunda  
kimi to boku no akashi wo nokosusube ga nainara  
nukumori wo yakitsukete boku wo koroshite  
Leia..._

_Leia..._

Everyone started to clap as she said the last _Leia. _Luka bowed and walked back to her seat.

**Miku POV**

After a few other people, me and Kaito were called up to the stage. We were the only ones in the Junior class to be in a group for the final. We walked up to the stage and started to sing.

**Song: Dear You**

_[Both]Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?  
_

_[Miku]Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono  
Ushinatte hajimete kizuita _

_[Kaito]Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto  
Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto_

_[Both]Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa  
totetsumonaku ooki sugite  
Torimodosou to hisshi ni  
te wo nobashite mogaku keredo_

_[Kaito]Maru de_

_[Miku]kaze no _

_[Kaito]you ni surinukete_

_[Both]todokisou de todokanai  
Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare  
Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo  
Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga  
Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru _

_[Both]Mou ichido_

_[Kaito]ano koro ni modorou_

_[Both]Kondo wa_

_[Kaito]kitto daijoubu_

_[Both]Itsumo soba de waratteiyou_

_[Kaito]Anata no_

_[Miku]Anata no_

_[Both]sugu soba de...  
Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka,  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?  
Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka?  
Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru. _

The whole crowd erupted with clapping and cheering when we finished the song. Me and Kaito bowed and headed towards our seats. "Alright, Tei Sukone is next." said the teacher. The entire room went quiet as she got up and walked towards the stage. :Whenever you're ready, Tei" said the teacher. She closed her eyes and started to sing.

**Song: Psychotic Love Song**

_Sora wa haiiro kumoyuki mo ayashiku  
Maru de BOKU no kokoro mitai da ne onaji da ne  
POTSURI hitosuji ochite kita shizuku wa  
Sora no? BOKU no? Docchi? Wakaranai sore de ii  
(...SHIRITAKUNAI)_

_Kasa mo motazu ni zubu nure de hitori kono mama  
Hibiku amaoto ga sonna BOKU no  
Sonzai sae mo kaki keshite iku_

_YANDE YANDE HAYAKU YANDE  
Kono mama ja kowarete magirete shimai sou  
NAITE NAITE NAMIDA KARETE  
Sore na no ni imada kono mi wa nureta mama... TSUMETAI_

_Kitto ashita mo nikoyaka ni "ohayou"  
BOKU no kimochi nante shiranai de iu n da ne  
Tada no "aisatsu" sono teido dakeredo  
Fukaku KOKORO kezuru iu naraba "kyouki" ka mo  
(...WAKATTERU NO?)_

_KIMI no shisen no sono saki ni BOKU wa inakute  
Zutto suki datta sono egao mo  
Ima demo nazeka nikutarashii yo_

_YANDE YANDE KOKORO YANDE  
Kono mama ja itsuka kieusete shimai sou  
ITAI ITAI MUNE GA ITAI  
Okashii ne KIMI wo shinu hodo ai shiteru... KOWAI YO_

_Hayaku kaihou shite hoshii raku ni naritai  
Hibiku nounai ni dareka no koe  
"SORE NARA SUBETE KOWASHITE SHIMAE"_

_YANDE YANDE KODOU YANDE  
Sewashinaku ugoku urusai shinzou wo  
TOMETE TOMETE HAYAKU TOMETE  
KIMI no te de BOKU wo ima sugu keshisatte... ONEGAI_

_YANDA YANDA OTO GA YANDA  
KIMI no me ni utsuru jibun ga kowasugite  
NANDE NANDE KORE WA USO DA  
Me no mae ga akaku somatte kurushii sou... TASUKETE!_

The class slowly started to clap. The girl can sing, but the song was... ummm... psychotic. Yeah, that's it. Her song matched her personality. "Well," said the teacher. "that was... different." Tei smiled and headed back to her seat. "Alright, next up is Gumi Megpoid."

**Rin POV**

Gumi smiled as her name was called. "Good luck." I told her. She gave me a thumbs-up and walked to the stage.

**Song: The Last Revolver**

_SANTA-san ga kureta _  
_Jitsudan iri no RIBORUBAA wo _  
_Me wo mae ni natsu anata ni muketa**  
**_

_Sayonara itoshii hito_

_Moshiyari naoseru nara  
Mata futari de natsu-matsuri no hanabi demo  
Mi ni ikitai ne  
GOMEN sonna koto  
Mou muri datte wakatte iru n da  
Saisho kara futari wa  
Subete chigaisugita kara_

_Sakura no ki no shita de  
"Aku" no watashi ga deatta  
Anata wa "seigi" gawa no hito deshita  
_

_Soredemo suki ni natta_

_Hito wo utsu no wa kore ga hajimete dewa nai keredo-mo  
Nakinagara utsu no wa hajimete ka na  
Onegai warui no wa subete watashi nanda kara  
Sonna yasashii kao wo shinai de_

_Haru ni deai koi ni ochita  
Natsu ni ippai omoide tsukutta  
Aki no yoru ni hitotsu ni natta  
Fuyu ni subete owari wo tsugeta_

_Geki tetsu wo okoshi yubi wo hikigane ni  
hitosashiyubi ga chiisaku furueru  
Watashi wa saigo ni "GOMEN" to itta  
Anata wa saigo ni..._

_Moshiyari naoseru nara  
Mata futari de natsu-matsuri no hanabi demo  
Mi ni ikitai ne  
Shinpai shinai de kitto sugu ni aeru kara ne  
Zutto issho ni iyounette  
Itsumo itteta mon ne_

Ok. I'll admit that the song was a little dark, but it was a good song. The classes clapped and cheered and the teachers were speechless. "Alrightly then," said the teacher. "Last but not least, Rin Kagamine." I stood up and walked towards the stage. I was really, really nervous. I've never sang in front of anyone before. I walked onto the stage and looked at the crowd. I saw Len smiling at me. That made me feel a little better. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and started to sing.

**Song: Magnet**

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

_karamiau yubi hodoite  
kuchibiru kara shita e to  
yurusarenai koto naraba  
naosara moeagaru no_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no  
_

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete  
"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

_mayoikonda kokoro nara  
kantan ni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru  
hima nado nai kurai ni  
_

_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute  
magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
furete kara modorenai to shiru  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata  
_

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de  
naite shimau watashi ni  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita  
anata mo naite ita no_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni  
tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
furete ite modorenakute ii  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata  
_

I opened my eyes as soon as I finished the song. The audience was quiet for a moment, then one of the teachers stood up and started clapping. Many people followed him and soon the entire room was clapping and cheering. I looked at Len, who was also giving me a standing ovation, and smiled. I walked back to my seat. I could not stop smiling. Then, I saw a blonde haired walk up to me with a cell phone in her hand.

"That was amazing!" she said, extending her hand for a handshake. I shook her hand as she said, "My name is Neru Akita. I'm with the Nico Nico Chorus in the band elective. I have to ask, would you be willing to join our group?"

I all but jumped at the offer. "Of course!" I exclaimed. "I would love to!"

"Great!" said Neru. "Our next meeting is the first Thursday after break. I hope you can make it!" She walked off to one of her friends and Miku and Gumi walked up to me.

"Did you just get invited into the Nico Nico Chorus?" asked Miku. I smiled and nodded. Miku squeeled and gave me a death hug. Again, I heard my ribs crack.

"Miku!" I heard Len say. "Don't crush my sister!" Miku rolled her eyes and let go of me. I caught my breath as Len wrapped his arms around me.

"You have one beautiful voice. You know that, right?" he said sweetly.

I giggled. "You aren't so bad yourself." I said.

"Maybe." he said, and in front of God and everybody, he kissed me. I heard many people say _oooooo_ and I even heard Kaito whistle. We broke apart and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Len.

"Oh, nothing." I said. I intertwined my hand in his and every girl around us started to fangirl.

All except for Tei.

**Tei POV**

Alright, that's it.

When I have the chance, I will make Len mine.

If that doesn't work, well that means I'm going to have to eliminate the competition.

**Uh-oh. Things aren't looking too good for Rin and Len. Here's to hoping they stay strong. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please follow, fav, and review. I always appreciate any kind of feedback you guys have to offer. Also, I'm giving away one of my stories that I have no time to write. It is called Winged Riders and it is based on Maximum Ride. If you are interested, please PM me. See you on the flip side guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to In Order To Protect You. Again, I am sorry for the wait. Anyways, let's begin!**

**Rin POV**

_One Week Later..._

"Here we are!" said Neru as we walked into a room that I have never seen in the school before. There weren't many people in the room, but they seem happy. "Let me introduce you to everyone." said Neru. "Guys, this is Rin. Rin, this is SeeU, Miki, my brother Nero, Teto, Big Al, Hibiki, and my boyfriend Akaito."

Akaito walked over and kissed Neru. "Good to see you." he said.

"Get a room, you two!" yelled Nero, obviously not liking the situation.

"So," I said. "what do you guys do in here?"

"Sing songs with our instructor." said Neru.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" asked SeeU

"Sorry I'm late!" said a voice behind us. I turned my head and my eyes widened.

"IA?" I said. IA closed the door and was surprised to see my as I was.

"Rin?" she said. " I didn't know you went to this school."

"I didn't know you taught here."

"I'm confused here." said Neru. "How did you two meet?"

"My other job." said IA. The students nodded and dropped the conversation. "Welcome to the Nico Nico Chorus, Rin."

"Thanks." I said as I sat down.

"Alright," said Neru. "so it has been said that a music compitition is in two months and we are participating."

"Damn straight!" yelled Nero. Everyone glared at him and he shut up.

"We all know what song we're singing, correct?" asked IA.

"Yeah, Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story." said Miki.

"Alright, Let's pratice!"

**Len POV**

"Hey, Lenny!" I heard Kaito shout across the schoolyard. I waved as he, Gakupo, Miku, and Luka walked towards me.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked as I gave Gakupo a Bro-Fist. (Pewdiepie!)

"Nothing really." said Luka. Then, she smirked. "Waiting on Rinny, I'm guessing?" I nodded and then everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, but something behind me told me I didn't need to ask.

"Hey, baby." I heard Tei say behind me.

_"Can I slit my jugular vein now?" _I thought. I turned around to see Tei. "What?"

"Just wanted to do this." she said. And then she kissed me. My eyes widened as I pushed her off of me.

"What the hell?" I yelled at Tei as I wiped my mouth.

"I thought you might like it if I did that." she said with a smirk. Then, I snapped.

"How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I screamed. Everyone was surprised by this. "I never will and niether will anyone in this damn school! Now do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

When I finished yelling, Tei ran away with tears in her eyes. "Wow." said Miku. "That was harsh."

"I know." I said, clearing my throat. "But I did what needed to be done."

"Come on." said Luka. "Let's head over to Meiko's. You look like you need a drink."

**Rin POV**

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the room.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Neru. "Now, we do this once a week, but I want you to pratice your lines when you get home. Okay?"

"Got it." I said. My phone buzzed and it was a text from Miku.

**To: Rin**

**From: Miku**

**Hey. Meet us at Meiko's Bar. Len just screamed at Tei and she ran off with tears in her eyes.**

"Wow" I said as I read the text. I put my phone in my pocket and walked out to meet Gumi.

"How was it?" she asked. I told her about the class and the song. "Well, I'm officially jealous. Are you going home?"

"No, I'm going over to Meiko's. Len's there and someone needs to stop Meiko from giving him too much sake."

"Ok. See ya!"

**Akaito POV**

I said goodbye to Neru and started to walk home. I was half way there when I heard someone call my name. "Is someone there?" I called out.

"Hello, Akaito." said a very familiar voice behind me. I turned around and it was Tei.

"Oh, hi. Can I help you?"

"Yes you can." she said with a very sadistic smile. To be honest, I was scared shitless. "There's someone I want you to... get rid of."

"Excuse me?" I said. Did she just say that she wanted me to kill someone?

"You look very capable." she said circling around me. "And plus, if you don't, I'll take something dear to you?" I notice something move behind her. I looked and...oh my God.

"Neru!" I ran over to her. She was beaten badly.

"A..kaito?" she called. I held her head and I heard the sound of a shotgun being pumped.

"If you don't kill Rin Kagamine, Neru dies." said Tei. "Got me?"

**And CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to wait until next time. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. See you guys on the flip side!**


End file.
